Rai and Sena
This is a page about the supposed romantic relations between Rai and Sena, two of the main protagonists of Tai Chi Chasers. Note: This page may contain evidence that may relate to other subjects. Rai's Hints 'Episode 5' *Rai suggests they attack together. *When Jahara sends a sword wave at Rai and Sena who have fallen and her tied together by string, Rai leaps out and takes the wave for Sena. He lies on top of her, weak. *When Sena falls from Jahara's second thread, Rai runs to comfort her. Sena tells him to break free from the thread by going through the protective bubble. Rai asks what about herself, and she tells him she'll deal with Jahara, making him look nervous. *Rai tells her strongly that he's staying there with her, and they'll fight together *At the nearing end of the episode, Rai puts his hand on her shoulder, and stares into her eyes. 'Episode 11' At the begginning of the episode, when Sena goes out to help her father, Rai follows her, and a good thing, as he saves the ship quickly. *When the ship was caught in the storm, Rai uses is Sword card to help him save Sena from flying overboard the ship. *At the end of the day, Rai asks where Sena was when he noticed she was missing. 'Episode 12' *Rai convinces sena to come to her senses and start proving to her father and herself that she can be a good leader, not stoping until she comes to her senses. *After a brief "arguement" about "demoting each other" Rai smiles and Sena starts laughing, and he follows, with both seeming to be happy about Rai's new role as Co-leader. 'Episode 16' *When the tigeroids are knocked out by Garnia Rai runs to Sena first 'Episode 18' *While Sena has amnesia, Rai decides to use her, Finn, and Tori to do the cooking and cleaning. *He attempts to push Sena to her limits by trying to make her mad. *He thinks to himself woundering how long until Sena gets mad at him, showing that Rai likes getting in arguments with Sena. *This also proves that Rai purposelly gets into arguments with Sena. *This could be because in the irish and Italian/German Versions, rai tells Donha that Sena is very cute when she is angry, which would explain why he likes getting into arguments with her. 'Episode 19' *Sena's name is the first one Rai calls when trapped in the chaotic dimension. 'Episode 20' *Rai begs Sena with his eyes wide if he can stay one night with his family in the past. *At the end, when we see the Chasers all united we see Rai and Sena blush at each other. 'Episode 24' *Near the end of the original Korean and Cantonese version, Rai is seen laughing from General Aidan's scene when Tori and Donha joke about Sena liking him. 'Episode 26' *When Sena gives rai back his activator he says thats she'll get in trouble for helping him Sena's Hints 'Episode 1' *Sena is the one who throws an Activator to Rai and tells him how to use it against Luka *Sena is the only one to ask him if he's okay from the attack 'Episode 2' *Sena blocks Rai from trying to search the remains of his house, and tells him they are in danger. She also grabs his wrist and tells him they have to leave and they don't have much time *Once Tori knocks him out with his Sleep tai chi card, Sena takes the Hwa card and Activator and smiles, saying warmly that he'll need those things more than ever. She has Donha pick him up and carry him back to the Tiger ship. *When Rai begins to run away from the ship, Sena watches him through a telescope. Once she puts her telescope down, she seems very dismayed that he's run away. She brushes off the subject, saying that they can't do anything if he wants to run away. Donha points out that he might not have a home anymore, and Sena turns around to face them, looking worried and guilty that she brought up the idea. *After Finn destroys Ave's whip with Bing, Sena orders Donha and Hak to get Rai, who has been hurt from Ave fighting with him. 'Episode 3' *Sena says Rai can be pretty amazing at climbing. 'Episode 5' *Sena agrees to fight together with Rai *After Rai takes a sword wave for Sena, Sena admits that was totally brave, and demands that he's okay. Sena breathes a sigh of relief when he says yes. *At the nearing end of the episode, Sena thinks about Rai, thinking she may have just midjudged him when he saved her. She smiles at him as he puts his hand on her shoulder. 'Episode 6' *When Donha states that Rai is still battling Garnia and can't use his Tai Chi, Sena looks worried and tells the others that they have to help Rai. *When the practice battle was through and Rai won, Sena was a bit angry, but then she accepts that he could be a stronger warrior then her. *Before going to find the Tai Chi with Finn, she wonders where Rai is. 'Episode 16' *She shows off to Rai an expensive dress she bought during her dream and asks Rai how she looks, and seemingly flirts with him slightly. *She cries disappointedly when Rai unintentionally insulted her. 'Episode 19' *Sena screams Rai's name when he disappears, as shown in Meeska's seeing ball. *Sena announces to Hak that she and the others are panicking over Rai's disappearance. 'Episode 20' *Sena calls Rai a friend when he's confused of the sight of his mother, father, and his younger self. She grabs his shoulder and arm and pulls him aside, asking if they could talk for a moment. *Sena feels sympathetic for Rai when he asks if he can stay with his family for one night, and says its alright with a soft smile, and says he can as long as he stays secretive about the truth. *Sena holds Rai's hand when he looks frustrated about deciding to warn his parents or not. *Sena asks "What's Wrong" when Rai screams *Sena says it is ok for Rai to cry *At the end, when the chasers were united, we see Sena and Rai blush at each other *In the irish version of this episode, when rai is hot by ave's giant fist and to protect his father and is critically injured, sena worriedly kneels beside him and begs for him to be okay, she even checks his pulse with his wrist, and is frightened when it is far lower than it should be. *In the same episode of the irish version, Sena is extremely relieved when rai's father uses his heart Tai Chi card to cure Ave, and also, heal Rai. 'Episode 22' When talking about the dragonoids Sena turns to Rai for support 'Episode 24' * Near the end of the original Korean and Cantonese version, when Asty and sisters ask Sena how gerat Rai was Tori and Donha teases Sena and says " aw does someone have a crush on Rai" and Sena blushes. 'Episode 23' * When rai saves sena's life in the Irish version, Sena looks like that she was about to kiss him as she had put her arms on him and was leaning in, although this was interupted when Luka and Garnia attacked them. 'Episode 25' *After Rai returns after failing to save the Tai Chi characters, Sena says you did your best, later blushes while Rai is being put under arrest. 'Episode 26' * When Rai ask if they dont mind that he is part dragonoid Sena smiles saying " Why should that matter? All that matters is that you're our friend". * When Straw tells Sena to think of her father, she says she says her father would want her to help her friend (which is Rai in this situation). Similarities Physically Rai and Sena have some physical resemblances: *Both are the same height and possibly same weight *They are the same age Mentally Rai and Sena have several mental habits: *they both have short tempers *they don't like being ordered around *They both care about the team Category:couples